Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, an image forming device (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral) has become to use a software platform that expands its core capabilities on which applications run for addressing user's unique workflow needs. In association with this, it has been spreading that an operation by vendors and service providers of image forming devices maintain a multiple image forming devices from remote places. Remote management allows service persons or similar operators to consistently make a diagnosis, troubleshoot, update firmware, setting, and even supply toners and other spare parts, as part of maintenance related to an image forming device. In this remote management, the service persons desire to reduce setup time for configuration changes for multiple image forming devices.
In such conditions, it is expected that an improvement in work efficiency by maintenance administrators performing the remote management.